


whatever it takes

by syzzal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, HoO - Freeform, PJO, Percababy, accidental light smut, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzzal/pseuds/syzzal
Summary: Annabeth and Percy do whatever it takes to survive and make a life that's their own. Annabeth POV. Percabeth futurefic/babyfic. Rated M just in case.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Part I**

_chapter 1_

***

Life had its trade-offs. To make it to their twenties, they had to sell their childhood for swords and quests. They sold endless summer days for blistering battles and clay beads that said you made it another year. They sold sanity for prayers falling from coarse lips fast and unbidden, holding loved ones after loved ones in battered arms. It was waking up every day from nightmares of endless darkness just to remember that _they_ were the _lucky ones_ to have even survived. But it’s not like they had a choice in the first place. Their lives had been trade-offs that were made for them the moment they were born.

She’d never been opposed to the idea of having children—just not anytime in the near future. Every time Sally had brought it up Annabeth would simply shrug and say “yeah sometime much, much later” and Percy, squeezing her shoulder, giving his mom his best apologetic smile, would look away to hide the longing in his eyes. They were only 25 and still recovering from the aftermaths of two wars and Tartarus, not to mention trying to financially make it as young twenty-somethings in the ever-costly New York City. There were days they still couldn’t get through without a flashback. There were years of therapy ahead of them and careers to be made. Bringing in another human life right now was simply out of the question.

But as Annabeth flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand after another round of vomiting _nothing_ , she knew. Percy rubbed her back as she sat there on the floor of their bathroom for the second morning in the row. His eyes were lined with worry and searching her face, trying to gauge where she was.

“It’s got to be the chicken. I _knew_ we should’ve cooked it longer—”

“It’s not the chicken, Perce,” Annabeth grimaced out, fighting down another wave of bile. Her hands were clenched into white fists in her lap.

“Okay then maybe the tacos or the milk,” he tried to supply helpfully, but Annabeth shook her head solemnly.

“I don’t think it’s food poisoning,” Annabeth began slowly. She rose to her feet with Percy’s help. His eyebrows furrowed even harder and he paled.

“Cancer?” He said in a small voice. Annabeth let out a snort and started brushing her teeth over the sink without responding. Percy kept rubbing circles against her back, now harder with agitation.

“I’m gonna go see Will. I think he’s in his apartment in Bed-Stuy today.” Annabeth said finally. She could not make herself look Percy in the eyes, fearful of him seeing the worry in her face.

“Gods, Annabeth,” he began impatiently, but she cut him off.

“No, I don’t think it’s cancer. I just need to have him look at me, that’s all.” She worried her lips with her teeth and began dressing, pulling on jeans and a sweater over the shirt she slept in.

“Can I come with you? Please.”

She finally turned and made eye contact with him. She forced a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Annabeth stepped towards Percy and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead. Deep down, Annabeth knew. For once, she prayed so desperately to be wrong. She sighed against him. “Of course.”

* * *

The apartment Will and Nico shared was on the outskirts of Bed-Stuy, Brooklyn. When they knocked at the door, Annabeth heard muffled swearing and thumping emanate from inside. The door swung open to reveal Will Solace, all tousled blonde and a black shirt that was on backwards. Over his shoulder, she noticed Nico hastily pulling up his pants.

“Er. So sorry. Bad time. We’ll just—” Percy was red all the way up his neck and face. He scratched the back of his head in an awkward gesture.

“Oh! No, no! It’s fine—no need to leave now haha,” Will began sheepishly, looking between the two of them, but still stood frozen in the doorway. He realized this and swung the door open. “Uh, come in! Please!” he gestured grandly and Annabeth and Percy step in.

Inside, the apartment was bright with sunlight and brimmed with houseplants in red and orange pots. Never in a million years would anyone guess Nico Di Angelo cohabited the flat, but alas. The son of Hades shuffled out of the open bedroom, shirtless without a hint of chagrin as he greeted them. His black hair was mussed and there was no doubt the two of them were in the middle of something. “Mornin’” he drawled, moving lazily to get some mugs out of their cupboard. “Tea?”

They accepted shyly and Will sat down at the table with them.

“So what’s up? It sounded urgent on the phone,” he began.

“I’ve been vomiting for two days now,” Annabeth started. She drummed her fingers on the table and bit the inside of her cheek. “And I just need you to check…you know,” she finished.

“Ah yes. I see.” Recognition flashed in Will’s eyes. Annabeth guessed he was recalling a conversation they had a month ago back at Camp.

Percy still looked confused but didn’t interrupt them. Will stood up from the table. “Well right this way. If there’s anything I can do, it’s taking a good look at you.” He threw her a wink and motioned with his head their study room.

Annabeth felt the anxiety begin to rise in her chest and she tried to force it down with even breaths. She gave Percy a tight smile and followed the healer into the study. Sunlight bathed the room golden. There was a well-worn blue chaise lounge chair pushed against the wall underneath the long window. He gestured her to the chair and she gingerly lain down on the sofa. The room wasn’t very large—about as good as it got for an apartment in this part of Brooklyn with Nico and Will’s joint income. There were degrees framed on the yellow wallpapered walls and bookshelves adorned with colorful books, ranging from _Winnie the Pooh_ to _The Long-term Effects of Ambrosia on Nymph Alzheimers_. The study room doubled as Will’s doctor’s office. He worked from home as a therapist to demigods on days he wasn’t on duty at Camp. He bent over Annabeth as she raised her shirt, exposing her stomach for inspection.

They said nothing as he pushed gently against her abdomen. He got up and pulled a stethoscope out of a drawer. It had a faint glow to it.

“You doin’ okay Annabeth?” Will said finally after a long silence. His voice sounded hesitant as he moved the stethoscope around. The coldness of it left a trail of goosebumps on her skin.

“I will be once you tell me what’s up,” she murmured, looking at the stethoscope apprehensively. He moved it around more until it suddenly glowed blue. Will’s eyes widen, lips opening to form a shocked _“o.”_

“What?” Annabeth felt the impatience begin to surge up her throat. She grabbed his frozen hand, making him snap his attention to her.

“Annabeth…you’re pregnant.”

And even though deep down Annabeth already knew, her heart stopped. The chair disappeared from underneath her with the rest of the world, as she plummeted into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think and come talk to me on tumblr @syzzal :)


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I accidentally wrote smut in so fair warning if that ain't your cup of tea. It's near the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

**Part I**

_chapter 2_

***

When she came to, she was still lying on Will’s couch. She watched the ornate moldings on the ceiling swirl above her in a kaleidoscope of plaster. Vaguely, Annabeth could make out three figures hovering above her in varying vicinities of her face. Someone was gripping her hand so tightly it hurt.

“What—?” she croaked out, but broke off when the face closest to her, exclaimed “oh thank gods!”

Her eyesight cleared significantly as she blinked away the haze. Percy was kneeled in front of her holding her hand in a vice so tight his knuckles turned white. His brows were knit in tight concern, face flushed with relief. Will was standing a little behind Percy, but still hovering, nonetheless. Nico, now fully clothed and hands deep in pockets, stood a little to the side in the shadows. He was a few paces behind the two men and watched carefully blank faced.

“Fuck.” Annabeth groaned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” she listed nonsensically. Swearing was the only thing that kept her from screaming or blacking out again.

“Annabeth. Babe,” Percy tried. He looked to Will for help, who pursed his lips.

“She’s gonna be okay. Upset, maybe, but okay. I would love to hang out with you guys today, but I think you two will need some time alone,” Will said and put a reassuring hand on Percy’s shoulder.

Percy’s gaze turned hard and panic flashed across his expression before returning neutral. The ever-collected hero. “It’s not…”

Will let out a small chuckle. “No, not cancer.”

They gingerly helped Annabeth up. Embarrassment burned through her veins like wildfire. “I’m fine. I’ve been through hell and back,” she grimaced, trying to bat their hands away. Percy’s jaw clenched and something Annabeth couldn’t discern flashed in his eyes. He said nothing but kept his hand at her elbow. She didn’t push him away, much to his apparent relief.

“Call me, please,” Will said. He led them out the room. Nico trailed behind them, still silent. They got to the front door and exchanged hugs. Percy, still confused and anxious, seemed eager to be alone with Annabeth.

“Thank you for letting us barge in,” Annabeth said, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

“Anytime, Annabeth.” Will flashed her a reassuring grin. It soothed her nausea a bit. Annabeth always shared a mutual respect with the healer. They grew especially close in the years following Tartarus, Will becoming the person she could talk to about it that wasn’t someone who went through it, too. 

Nico sighed and slung his arm lazily around Will. “Right. Well you know we were in the middle of having sex,” Nico said pointedly. Will playfully slapped the back of his head.

“Ow!”

“Anyway, we best get going. Thanks again you two,” Percy said hastily and entwined his hand with Annabeth’s, beginning down the apartment steps.

The train ride back into the city was quiet. They said nothing to each other as Annabeth leaned against Percy’s shoulder, breathing in his smell of the ocean and citrus shampoo. Percy gently rubbed their clasped hands as they watched the skyscrapers pass by over the Brooklyn Bridge. Below, the East River sparkled in the midday sun.

When they finally got back to their apartment in the Village, Percy headed over to the kitchen and leaned over the counter, hands in front of him as he surveyed her. He was biting his lower lip. Annabeth could see him fighting the compulsion to interrogate her and instead waited for her to begin on her own time.

She took a steadying breath and locked eyes with him.

“Percy I’m pregnant.”

His jaw fell slack open. A myriad of emotions flicked through his face like a million frames in a movie. Annabeth’s heart pounded in her ears as she waited for him to say _something_. They stood there in bated silence.

“Perce,” she began, interrupting the emptiness.

He wordlessly walked around the bar top and wrapped her in a crushing hug. He pressed his face into her hair and they stood there, listening to the sounds of the city pass around them. Percy finally broke away just enough to look down into Annabeth’s eyes. There were tear streaks marked down his face, his eyes shiny, bright, and as green as the sea on a cloudless day. It took her breath away.

“Annabeth I am so happy.” He sniffled a little. Relief washed through Annabeth like a tidal wave. The fear, however, was still pounding in her head like a terrible headache.

“Percy,” she started. “I’m not ready to be a mother. We’re not ready to be parents…” she trailed off, unable to find the right words.

“But babe…this is a miracle, you know? Up until a year or so ago we were still fighting for our lives and now we can start a family.” He searched her face, trying to instill his reassurance into her.

“Percy, we’re _still_ fighting for our lives. Yes, we’re not in the war anymore but we can barely make rent every month and I’m still a nobody architect in the mortal world and you hate your job in the research lab and we’re starting to get monster attacks daily again and I just…I just…”she stuttered. Tears were breaching in the front of her eyes. Her breathing was coming in short, quick pulses. The beginnings of a panic attack. 

“We saved the world twice. We went to Hell and _survived_. There isn’t anything we can’t get through together.” He looked at her with such earnest and conviction her heart stopped. His hands were now braced on her arms, gripping her with vigor. “I love you, okay? We can raise a child in our world, no matter how fucked up it is. If anyone can, it’s us. Plus, we’re already married—saves us from more Olympic scandal and whatnot,” he threw her a wink.

She held his gaze for a little longer and finally nodded. Maybe not because she believed him, but because she wanted to believe him. The tears finally rolled out of her eyes as she blinked, tracking down cold trails in its wake. Percy pressed his lips to her forehead, and they stood there in the kitchen entwined like that for so long the sunlight had moved out of their apartment.

* * *

Weeks have passed since they found out Annabeth was pregnant. There were many moments in the day where she felt resentment to the gods, herself, and the cosmic forces that gave her an unplanned pregnancy. It felt so unlike her to get blindsided by something that could have easily been prevented. She never missed a dosage of birth control and she kept track of her ovulation cycle. There was no way to explain this, but she had to remember that there was no logic in the world of Greek Gods. After all, she had been born out of a _thought_ from her mother’s mind.

It was a Thursday night, and Annabeth was alone in the apartment. Percy went out for drinks with coworkers from the lab, and now, with a fetus sobriety program living inside of her, she had no choice but to either stay home and draft designs or drink soda water and watch everyone else get wasted. She chose the obvious option to work at home. Annabeth was currently the assistant architect’s assistant architect, and it pained her immensely to be delegated such a lowly rank when she’d redesigned Olympus at age 17. It was insulting, frankly. But Annabeth knew that if she wanted to design outside of the world of Gods, she would have to suck it up and get mortal clout. 

She gave out a groan so heavy it tore at the back of her throat. Making her way to their study room, she plopped down at the drafting table and haphazardly began tracing out lines. Annabeth’s mind wandered back to a conversation she had months ago with Will Solace back at Camp.

***

They were in the infirmary. The son of Apollo sat opposite her in deep concentration. He was patching up the deep slash wound on her upper arm she received from sword training.

Over the years, her and Percy became the only two people that could match each the other’s strength in “element-bending free” combat training. Jason was probably the only other demigod they knew comparable to their skill, but he was hardly at Camp anymore. He spent most of his time with Piper in New Rome nowadays. So naturally, Annabeth and Percy spent hours every week sparring each other until the sun went down.

When they first returned from Tartarus, fighting each other on practice fields couldn’t be accomplished without blackouts and hallucinations. Annabeth would be sparring, relearning how to fight with the drakon bone sword instead of her old dagger, and suddenly get slammed with visions of Percy on the ground, blood as thick and black as night pooling out of him. They couldn’t raise weapons on one another without breaking down into a mess of tears. So, they stopped.

They tried sparring again two years after Tartarus. The therapist Annabeth was seeing in New Rome suggested that maybe it was time they could try training against each other again. After all, it was the years of fighting monsters _together_ that made their bond strong.

“I can’t fight you, Annabeth. I can only fight with you. I never, ever want to hurt you. Never again.” He sobbed into her chest one night in his cabin and she held him, stroking her hand through his tangled, black hair. They were in the heated throes of kissing, but when he took her shirt off, he saw the bloody bandage gauzed over her side, a wound he gave her when training. He paled and started to shake.

“Percy it’s nothing don’t worry. The ambrosia took care of everything in minutes.” She tried to console him, but she knew he was too far gone in his spiral of thoughts. Some wounds were just too deep to erase. They didn’t try sword fighting each other again for another three years.

It took baby steps, but within a few weeks they saw how much it helped them. Relearning each other through combat became as beautiful and erotic as learning each other in bed. In fact, it improved their sex by tenfolds, and when Annabeth found out Percy got really aroused after hours of sparring each other she vowed to train twice as hard so she could finish on top, pun intended. Gradually, scars and wounds meant healing, not breaking. Tartarus and the wars faded into manageable memories. Each year they grew stronger than the last.

So, when Will wrapped the gauze around Annabeth’s arm after a good training session with Percy, all was finally settling in her world. She could feel godly power and adrenaline surging through her veins in its bloodthirsty aftermath. Percy, having sustained his share of blows from Annabeth, had already been looked at and left to help Chiron with some administrative work.

“Hypothetically,” Annabeth started, watching Will add the finishing touches to the wrap, “am I capable of having kids one day? Like…a long time from now one day. But do you think it’s possible for a daughter of Athena to…conceive? Normally, that is?” She felt awkward asking, even though they shared a close bond. He was still her doctor in many ways, but it was always uncomfortable confessing to your doctor about things like having sex six times a day or doing hard drugs (which Annabeth, for the record, does neither).

The blonde healer looked up at her. His eyes were glittering with something between joy and amusement. “Hmm…good question. I see why you’re asking,” he began thoughtfully. A smile played at his lips. “You are half mortal so since you get periods, I’m gonna go with a yes.” He gave her a once over. “My, never in my life would I think headstrong, independent Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus, savior of the world twice over, would want motherhood.”

“Just a thought, Solace,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes and shrugging her jacket on. “Besides, what a shame it’d be to waste Percy’s seeds.”

“Okay, _gross_ , AND you’re right. What better way to create a new cult of freakishly powerful demigods than to _make your own_. I expect nothing less from you two.” Will said simply and patted her uninjured arm.

Annabeth snorted out a laugh and gave him a quick hug. “Thanks for patching me up, doc.”

“Anytime, Chase,” he said, smiling at her. “You’ll make a great mother one day.”

She felt her cheeks burn up as she smiled back at him. “Thanks, Will.”

***

Annabeth sat back and sighed, coming back to the present. Now, she was pregnant. At least that answered her questions about being able to conceive. Maybe this is what she deserved for even thinking about kids _once_. The almighty Queen Hera must’ve overheard and zapped this thing into her to keep her humble or whatever. There was never a break in the world of immortals and heroes.

Setting down her pencil, she rested a hand on her belly. At 18 weeks, a tiny bump was beginning to show, hardly noticeable unless if she wore tight fitting clothes.

“You definitely take after your dad…terrible timing and no plan whatsoever,” she murmured to her bump. Deciding that was the end of her productivity, she got up and turned the table lamp off. It was still early in the night and Annabeth was feeling restless. A book or movie wasn’t going to keep her ADHD at bay tonight. Sliding on a trench coat and boots, she headed out of her apartment. _A much needed walk will do_ , she thought, greeting the brisk autumn night as she stepped out the lobby.

Her favorite part about living in the Village was the endless night life: jazz clubs on every corner, people of all sexualities partying in hip gay bars, and crazy homeless men with needles sticking out of their arms guarding subway entrances. She walked and walked, letting the rhythmic clicking of her boots settle her thoughts. It wasn’t until she walked straight into a group of people waiting in line under a red awning that she snapped out of her stupor and checked her watch.

 _11:03pm_ it read.

“Shit.” She turned on her heel and began heading back to her apartment. Percy was probably home now, wondering where she was. But, when she was just three blocks away from home, she felt the back of her neck start to prickle. Dread formed a knot, tight and heavy, in her stomach. She realized in her haze she somehow forgot to bring any sort of weapon. It was so unlike her, but then again so was getting pregnant at 25 without any financial stability. _Pregnancy brain_ , she cursed inwardly. There were two options, run as fast as possible back to the apartment or try to wit her way out of the situation. Knowing her luck and the likelihood of a monster she couldn’t outrun, she spun around and stood her ground. She scanned her eyes trying to catch movement in the shadows of the alley.

“Oh lucky me! If it isn’t the daughter of Athena. Euryale is gonna be SO jealous when she finds out I got you all to myself,” a raspy voice hissed from the darkness.

Annabeth whipped her head around to the sound. There stood a gorgon, Annabeth assumed it was Stheno, scaly skin with about a hundred snakes writhing where her hair should’ve been. Now was so NOT the time for this. Annabeth fumed internally. _I need a fucking break_. She stuck her chin out and forced an air of indifference.

“I see Tartarus did you a solid and made you even uglier somehow,” Annabeth scoffed.

“ _Uglier?_ ” Stheno sputtered. She let out a toe-curling screech so loudly it should have woken up the entire block. Annabeth wondered what the mortals heard through the mist.

“Yeah definitely uglier. Pity your sister couldn’t make it to the party. She’s much easier to look at.” Annabeth let out a huff and crossed her arms, attempting to look impatient. Deep down she was trying to figure out fifty different escape routes. Doubt prickled her skin. She didn’t know if goading the gorgon was the path she should’ve taken.

“Stupid girl! Calling me ugly is not going to stop me from eating you!” Stheno took a long inhale out of her snake-like nose slits. Her eyes narrowed and she snapped her head up, eyes glinting like she caught wiff of a steak house. “Two hearts. How lovely…now I can eat your son for desert!” She cackled with glee.

Annabeth felt the ground beneath her drop. Her _son?_ She’d imagined holding Percy’s hand as they watched an ultrasound of her womb, finding out the sex of her baby through happy tears and nervous laughs. Of course, the universe had to spite her and instead, she got to learn she was having a son from this rank snake woman. Now, she was pissed.“Yeah…not gonna recommend that. You definitely wouldn’t want to be smited by Athena _again_ now, would you? You really can’t afford to get any uglier.”

This seemed to have some effect on Stheno. The gorgon hesitated and for a brief moment looked unsure. Annabeth took quick advantage of Stheno’s pause.

“There’s a fountain of beauty in SOHO,” Annabeth says quickly, finding an opening of divergence. “How great would it be if Euryale reforms to find you ten times hotter than her?”

Stheno’s beady eyes glistened in the streetlights. She was almost salivating to that idea. “Fountain? I’ve never heard of such a thing…”

“Oh yes; it’s called Sephora. Between Prince and Broadway.”

“Sephora…? Sounds Italian. I don’t like that.” The gorgon wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Well that’s your call I suppose. Would be a total shame if you killed me and Athena somehow made you more hideous. Can you IMAGINE what Euryale would say?” Annabeth gestured widely with her arms, hoping to emphasize the hypothetical situation.

Stheno paced a little bit, face screwed in deep concentration. Her snake hairs flicked around in agitation. An eternity seemed to pass. Annabeth held her breath in trepidation.

“Fine,” the gorgon finally spat. “I will spare you and your son today, child of Athena. If there’s one thing I like more than eating demigods, it’s making my sister jealous.” And with that she slithered away into the shadows.

All of the bravado flew out of Annabeth as she let out a dizzying breath. The odds of that working were so slim she’d already begun to hope Percy would auction her first edition Olympus design drafts so he could live comfortably following her death. She ran the last three blocks back to their apartment building before the last of her adrenaline could leave her. When she finally slammed their apartment door closed behind her, Percy, who was pacing in the living room, bounded up to her in three leaps and enveloped her in a crushing embrace.

“Gods, Annabeth, what the hell happened? You left your phone and sword here. I was so worried,” Percy gushed out. His cheeks were flushed and his hair more of a rumpled mess than usual.

“Walk. Stheno. We’re having a boy.” She managed out, heartrate slowly evening.

“What?”

“Walk. Stheno. We’re having a boy,” she repeated, this time with steadier conviction.

He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her thighs. Silently, he picked her up and walked them to their bedroom where he gently laid her down. Percy gently tugged off Annabeth’s sweater, revealing her white laced bra and an expanse of toned, tan skin. He pressed a kiss to her lips, then her jaw, pulse point, collarbone, breasts, sternum--all of it down to her lower abdomen. She was positively panting at this point, hands buried in the tangled waves of his black hair. He stopped kissing and looked at her. Annabeth’s heart stuttered when she saw his eyes shining with reverence and warmth. In the depths of green was the determined strength of the seven seas.

“A boy…” Percy had a giddy smile. His thumbs rubbed circles on her hipbones. She couldn’t stop the elated laugh that bubbled out of her throat.

“A boy,” he repeated, kissing her stomach again while undoing the zipper of her pants. He pushed it down and kissed her inner thigh. She was wet and burning with want. He kept murmuring “boy” in between kisses on her thighs until the flat of his tongue swiped up the center of her heat. Annabeth let out a low moan as he sucked and dipped his tongue inside her. He repeated the motion until she was practically begging for him to fuck her. And as he slowly pushed his erection inside of her, she screamed into his mouth as he kissed her with a worshipping desperation. Percy took his time and didn’t relent in his torturously slow thrusts as she came around him twice. He finished inside of her with a deep moan. A soft smile stretched over his face, and he lightly brushed a strand of Annabeth’s golden curls off her forehead before pulling out.

“A boy,” he said again, covering his face with a hand, smiling so blindingly and wide. Annabeth, now over the crest of her orgasms and shock, let it all sink in.

“Yeah,” she said in quiet bewilderment. She felt a giddiness expand like a balloon in her chest. When it burst and she began giggling uncontrollably as Percy wrapped her tight against his bare chest. He pressed his palm protectively on her abdomen and kissed her lips. All of the doubt, fear, and resentment that she had since finding out she was pregnant evaporated. She was going to love and protect her baby boy with her life. _Whatever it takes_ , she thought. They fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay thoughts?? There's so much time that I want to desperately fill in the back stories for (like when they got married, recovering from Tartarus, etc.). Did anyone catch my reference for the red awning in the Village? 10 points to whoever guesses it ;). Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Catch me on tumblr @syzzal if you want to chat <3


End file.
